


Closer·亲密无间

by qwerasdf



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerasdf/pseuds/qwerasdf
Summary: 他张口，啃舐着工藤新一凸出的踝骨，尖利的虎牙在对方微红的皮肤上留下一圈明显的印痕。“…新一。”黑羽快斗的气音像是砂纸，摩挲着他敏感的耳廓，“你——不看书了？”工藤新一撇过头去，抬高手臂遮挡住脸——即使这样的说法而言无比的令人羞赧，但确确实实地，因为黑羽快斗的动作，眼神，和无关紧要的寥寥数语……他硬了





	Closer·亲密无间

**Author's Note:**

> 2016.04.01  
April Fool邂逅纪念补档。
> 
> 3/4大学室友paro  
OOC预警。

“我回来了——”  
黑羽快斗抱着一沓书，侧着身用肩膀顶开寝室的大门，从门缝中挤了进去。

“东京时间21时15分36秒，你果然是最慢的，黑羽。”  
在阳台洗完手的白马探深深地看了他一眼后进了屋，在过道与他擦肩。  
“……喂喂，你连这个都要卡一下时间？太死板了吧。”黑羽快斗把书摞在靠阳台的桌面上，撑着懒腰回头目送白马探颇为优雅地登上楼梯，撩开床帘坐了进去。  
“不，只是跟工藤打了个赌。”  
“哈啊——？”  
黑羽快斗朝门挪了几步，站定在工藤新一的床前，伸手敲敲被深蓝色床帘遮挡的防护栏，“赌我什么？”  
“赌你九点半之前能不能回来，”工藤新一的声音隔着帘子幽幽地传来。“我赢了。”  
“……”黑羽快斗难得语塞，他举着手悄悄地撩开工藤新一床帘的一角，把手伸进去。

帘子的缝隙里透出点温和的灯光，工藤新一曲着腿枕着靠枕倚在床尾，一本厚部头被他摊平在腿上。  
黑羽快斗回头看了看——工藤新一的床位离门最近，也挨着门边。和黑羽快斗头顶头，和白马探面对面，和靠窗的服部平次对角。而此刻，白马探和服部平次的床帘都落着，各为一方自顾自地做着自己手里的事。

大概…

“噢噢快快，你上个厕所那么久，我已经知道这里怎么回事了！”服部平次开口喊了一句。  
“噢？那么快，你是去查了攻略吗？”白马探像是冷哼了一声，而后是一阵键盘敲击声。  
“我看要去查攻略的是你吧，来，带耳机，战个痛。”  
“呵呵，来啊。”

……

“……”黑羽快斗眨了眨眼，“那两位…这是在干嘛？”  
“你不在的时候，他们俩找到了一联机游戏，合作解密。”工藤新一的眼神丝毫不离开那本《福尔摩斯》，他的指尖轻轻捻着书页，轻缓地翻了一页。“……不过看起来，不太有默契。”  
“哦哦。”黑羽快斗点头，趁着无人关注他的机会半踮脚，将工藤新一的床帘撩得更高了些。

从下而上地打量自己秘密的恋人，是一件新鲜事。这是身高相仿的两人平日里不常看到的角度——工藤新一尖削小巧的下巴颏往里微微地收着，脸部清晰的轮廓被小台灯柔化，晕着浅黄色的光。他浅色的双唇欲言又止般的微张，一双蓝滢滢的眸子专注又深邃地落在书页上——嗯，他真好看啊。

黑羽快斗眯了眯眼，心底一阵柔软，就忍不住笑了起来。  
他把帘子撩到一边，轻敲工藤新一的床板。

叩叩，叩叩。

工藤新一的目光不偏不转。  
叩叩叩，叩叩。

他又翻了一页。

年轻的魔术师发自心底地感到好笑，平日里正儿八经的成年恋人闹起小别扭来意外地讨喜——即使工藤新一和往常一般，看上去无甚差别，但要从他的眼里探寻到那点儿别扭的笑意，于他而言，不能更简单。  
“新、一、”黑羽快斗用气声唤他，语气里有几分讨好，“稍稍也关注一下我吧？”  
他伸长了手钻进被子里，手指勉强够到了工藤新一的小腿肚子。

痒…。

工藤新一下意识地蜷起了腿，盖在被子里的手跟着探过去，一把握住黑羽快斗作乱的指尖。  
但却没有把它拿开。

他半松不紧地扣握住对方的手指，像是不舍下太大力道似的。他单单地握着黑羽快斗的手，满脸一本正经，目光仍落在书页上。  
然而，被薄被遮掩的，目光所不及之处，他却坏心地玩着对方的手指——从小指开始，他的指尖细细地摩挲着黑羽快斗的指腹，煽情地勾画着轮廓清晰匀停的指骨。第一节第二节，慢慢地溯沿往下，勾起骨骼柔软的指根揉弄。  
——他的视线仍然一动不动地落在书页上。

“咳。”  
黑羽快斗清了清嗓子，指根被揉捏得发痒，心情也随之焦虑不安。  
工藤新一不为所动，眉眼却柔软了少许。

“咳咳…”  
他瞥了一眼年轻的恋人——工藤新一似乎还是面无表情的，但嘴角却仿佛快要突破抑制不住的平直，微微上勾。  
“咳…咳咳——！”

刷——

服部平次掀开床帘的时候黑羽快斗飞快地抽回了手。  
他捧着杯子作势往外走，回头对上服部平次好奇的目光。“黑羽，你感冒了吗？”

“…噗。”  
深蓝色的床帘背后传来一声破功的轻笑。  
“……嗯，咳，”黑羽快斗装模作样地捏着喉咙，“咳咳，有点咳嗽…没事没事。”  
“啧啧啧，和叶那家伙前天还跟我说这两天降温了你就感冒啊，”服部平次拍了拍栏杆，“箱子里有药你自己拿——白马你看好那幅画不要瞎参合我这边啊！”  
他迅速地缩回了床帘后面。

黑羽快斗确认了对面两人全身心地投入了游戏，帘子也一动不动后，他利索地把杯子放在工藤新一的书桌上，抬手故作气急败坏地一把掀起了眼前深蓝色的床帘子。  
不知道何时放下书躺进被子里的工藤新一，正露出一双眼睛直勾勾地看着他，湛蓝湛蓝的眸子里明显是纯然愉悦的笑意。

“笨——蛋——”

他扬起下巴朝黑羽快斗比口型。然后猛地一把拉下了床帘。  
黑羽快斗在稍纵即逝的瞬间里，目光触到工藤新一绯红的耳尖。  
他咧嘴，露出一排整齐干净的小白牙。

恋人间私下的、隐秘的亲昵调情都像是闷着烧的水，仿佛每一刻都接近沸点，下一秒就会扑开一般。

黑羽快斗三步两步地翻上了自己的床，在自己枕头套内里摸了一把，而后蹑手蹑脚地撩开顶头床深蓝色的隔光布帘，手脚并用地钻了进去。  
工藤新一躺在床尾，面朝墙壁躬着腿，手臂垫在枕头下动了动。他半闭着眼睛装作自己已经沉沉睡去，却是抬起脚来绵软无力地踢了黑羽快斗一脚。  
顷刻之间，他的脚腕就被一只手掌紧紧握住——直接接触的皮肤由凉滚烫，对方掌心里的踝骨接受了这份热意，仿佛流动的活水。  
恋人的腿被稍稍抬高了些，棉质的睡裤顺着小腿线条往上爬了些许。一双形状薄凉的唇清浅地吻在他的脚踝，黑羽快斗跪坐在他的床上，半阖眸的表情深情而虔诚，如同一意孤行的殉教徒。他张口，啃舐着对方一凸出的踝骨，尖利的虎牙在对方微红的皮肤上留下一圈明显的印痕。

“…新一。”黑羽快斗的气音像是砂纸，摩挲着他敏感的耳廓，“你——不看书了？”  
工藤新一撇过头去，抬高手臂遮挡住脸——即使这样的说法而言无比的令人羞赧，但确确实实地，因为黑羽快斗的动作，眼神，和无关紧要的寥寥数语……他硬了。  
“唔……”他绷直了下颚，发出一声细小的呜咽。

紧张忙碌的复习考试周里任谁都忙得脚不沾地，再加上由于工藤新一关东名侦探的身份所致的，三天两头四处破案的神出鬼没，每天碰面的时间少之又少，且都是夜深沉眠时，惯性赖床的黑羽快斗几乎有一周多的时间没有见到过早出晚归的工藤新一，对于后者，也亦是如此。  
尚还处在热恋时期的青年，情欲旺盛本就不足为奇，牵手亲吻拥抱就擦枪走火的事件本就屡见不鲜，更何况小别胜新婚的情况下——两厢情愿？  
黑羽快斗撑着床板挪过去，带出嘎吱的轻响，他趴在床的外侧，拽开工藤新一虚软的手臂。招得对方眼尾微红的瞪视。

于是他吃吃低笑两声，抻着脖子去咬工藤新一的下唇。  
“……你硬了哦，不要吗？”  
“……”工藤推开他翻过身去面对墙壁，压低的声音里尽是不服气的咬牙切齿，“……你在开玩笑吗，服部和白马可都在…”  
“听不见的，”黑羽快斗干脆躺下，从背后严丝合缝地拥上去，将工藤新一微蜷的背纳入怀中，他凑到对方的颈间，舌尖恶意地扫过汩汩跳动的动脉处皮肤，透明的水渍将它濡湿，腻人的水声骚刮着近处的耳骨，“他俩戴着耳机…只要你不叫出声音。”  
“……”工藤新一打了个颤，腰腹处黑羽快斗环扣过来的灼热手指蹿进他的睡衣里，沿着小腹一路往上摸索，腿间被另一条腿入侵，隔着两层薄布料肆意摩挲，却如同隔靴搔痒一般无法缓解患症。

年轻人的需求总是激烈的，恋人在侧极尽挑逗，他不是性冷感，更不可能无动于衷。身体的需求是不可抗力，而需求的对象也足够合理……

他抬手掩住嘴，吞下急促的气喘。挣扎些许，工藤新一妥协似把自己整个人都往后靠了靠。  
“……嗯。”  
柔韧的舌尖流连在他的颈骨，不时的吮咬和温柔的舔弄天渊地别，而为了避免过于明显的声音而放慢的动作则使人感到了难以言喻的折磨。  
黑羽快斗挑位置的目光极其刁钻，既明显又易遮挡，这是工藤新一一直以来都所清楚的。

不出他所料，唇齿湿润的触感下一秒就停在了他的肩头。  
“……呃嗯…。”工藤新一把头往前拱，径直地将滚烫的额头贴在灰白的墙壁上，即使这样也不能让他清醒分毫。  
黑羽快斗的手略过他的胸前，那里并不敏感，无须太过照拂，倒是直接了当地向下探，拽着他的睡裤扯到膝盖弯，探手抚摸着腿根处的软肉。与此同时，两颗细小的尖牙咬住了他的肩头，舌尖甜蜜地反复扫过硌出的牙印窝，麻痒和疼痛交替地侵袭着工藤新一早已被磨成一根细线的神经。  
“嗯唔……”

黑羽快斗灵巧的手圈上他的分身，半硬的茎体和高热的掌心亲密的接触，快感如过电般顺着脊椎蹿升到头皮，工藤新一狠狠地打了个颤，咬着自己的手背小声地闷哼。魔术师的手灵活讨巧，手法更是日精月进地熟练，上下套弄的动作知轻知重知根知底。有些薄茧的拇指的指腹拨开顶端渗水的小口，不轻不重地揉了一把。

“啊…！”  
和缓地动作中突如其来的尖锐快感逼出了工藤新一短促的惊叫。

刷——

斜对面的门帘被拽开来。  
“工藤？”是服部，“突然…怎么了？”  
黑羽快斗停下了动作，似笑非笑地看着被问话的人如何努力平稳自己的呼吸：“没事……嗯，就是…手机差点掉下床。”  
“哦哦那没事就好，喂白马我都说了你自己看好那幅画！…”

刷——

滑帘被放了下来。  
黑羽快斗搂着年轻的爱人，手指圈握着他的性器，动作温柔缓和地套弄着。他凑近了些灼热的呼吸洒在他的耳背。

“撒谎了，名侦探。”

他亲了亲他的耳朵。

“算在、嗯…你、嗯啊…算在你头上…”  
黑羽快斗用鼻尖碰碰他红的发烫的耳根子，“好，算在我头上。”  
工藤新一蜷在他的怀抱里，越抖越厉害，肩颈处能被衣物遮掩的部分早已遍布红痕，甚至连脊背和蝴蝶骨也是零星散布——毫无疑问的，黑羽快斗把自己的占有欲摆得极为隐晦，又极为明显。

只要对方的动作稍微幅度大一点，他也就跟着颤抖得更厉害些。

“到了？”  
“……”工藤新一没有出声，肩膀缩得紧紧的，他抵着墙阖眼，小幅度点头的动作显得无助又可怜。  
黑羽快斗撑起身来，把他褪到腿弯的内裤提起来权当遮挡。“嘘……”他俯身轻啄一下对方早已一片嫣色的侧脸，加快了手的动作。  
濒临高潮的强烈的快感如浮浪，打得人头脑一片空白，除了“不能叫”以外几乎没有了其他的意识，所有的难耐都有了宣泄口，他躬着身子，把手指咬得见了血，然后射在对方手中。

工藤新一小口小口断续地喘，被扳着肩膀翻过身来。细密的啄吻落在他的眼角眉梢，而后安抚地覆上他的唇。  
而黑羽快斗握着工藤新一的脖子和他接吻，交换气息的亲昵中耐心的帮他调整着凌乱的呼吸。  
他的恋人无意识地伸手搂上他的脖颈，半垂着的眸子里露出往常几乎不可一见的，任人宰割的失神情态。

黑羽快斗圈着他的腰，甫一用力，就将他扶起，跨坐在自己腰腹上方。

对方散了劲的手抵着他的胸口，隔着单薄的棉衬衫，摸到一层细密的薄汗。  
躺在底下的人面色确实悠然自得，但抵在他后腰处烫人的硬挺却完全表达出了不同的意味。  
“……你，”工藤新一的喉头滚了滚，“准备怎么办？”

黑羽快斗坏心的捏着对方腰间，调笑开口：“你不帮我吗？”他看着工藤新一紧皱的眉头笑出声来，“…用手就可以了。”

“…不……那个……”  
他仍旧蹙眉，目光有些闪躲地四下躲藏。“……你，不做吗？”

——诶？！

“什——！”  
黑羽快斗惊诧地瞠大眼睛，脱口而出的欣喜若狂被工藤新一一把捂回口中——他双手交叠地捂着黑羽快斗的嘴，跨坐着伏趴在黑羽快斗的耳侧。  
“笨蛋！那么大声会被听到…！”  
黑羽快斗平躺着，眨巴着他闪着光的双眼，无辜地伸出舌头舔了舔对方细嫩的掌心。

“我只是没想到……。”

他的声音闷闷的。

“什么啊…不是很正常吗，我也是、正常人，对自己的恋人有需求这种事……”  
工藤新一的额头抵在他的肩窝，本就细若蚊蝇的嚅喏更轻不可闻，而黑羽快斗却听得一字不落。  
“不过，没有润滑剂的话那会比较困难吧……”黑羽快斗似真似假地挣扎了一下。他瞥过眼看着被红色烧透的关东名侦探，他撤开手，往床的内侧摸了几把，塞给他一个小瓶子。  
“……之前忙完，觉得大概不久以后会用，呃，就……。”

——啊。

像是整个人被浸泡在了奶油糖罐子里，甜美的气息把他的心思都泡得柔软，恋爱中的嗜甜人士内心鼓噪到快要炸裂开来，他一把握住工藤新一的肩膀，腰部使力翻了个身，将工藤新一带下来，狠狠地摁在床上。

咚——

床板发出一声响亮的抗议。  
“…工藤，黑羽？刚才你们俩，谁怎么了？”  
他听到白马探出声询问。  
工藤新一承接着黑羽快斗不合时宜的亲吻，他吮住他的下唇，灵活地舌头绕开整齐的齿列，入侵他的口腔。  
体液交换间所有的轻吟都被吞下，黑羽快斗把被子都踢去床头，床板又嘎吱地响了两声。  
苦命的名侦探根本不敢大力去推，若是发出了更大的动静……有人会过来看也说不定。他站在欲望和理性的悬崖边岌岌可危，一边用眼神示意黑羽快斗放开他，却又微妙地贪恋着对方唇舌的潮气。  
而黑羽快斗朝他笑笑退开了些，把从口袋里掏出了一开始就藏在自己枕头下的，安全套，放在了工藤新一的唇边。

“咳…向上级坦白——我也…”

“…工藤君，刚刚是你吧，没事吗？”  
白马探的声音越来越近。  
工藤新一有些慌乱，他直直地看着黑羽快斗倒了满手的润滑剂，余留的从指缝间滴下去，落在被当作垫布用的睡裤上。  
“……没事，太困就，撞到头了。”  
他的声音里有着细碎情欲的颤抖。

“……嗯。”

白马探毫不犹豫地相信——也许——了工藤新一的说辞，转身回到自己的位置。  
后者悄悄地用指尖撩起床帘的一个角，对面的帘布没有再动了——他松了一口气。  
而下一秒，突如其来地刺入他身体里的手指就让他倒抽了一口冷气。  
黑羽快斗伏下去吻他，勾着他的舌尖小声啧咋，像是讨糖吃的孩子。他看着工藤新一通红的眼眶，颇为情色的一笑后抽动着深埋他体内的手指。  
一根两根三根。

工藤新一勾住他的脖子，借由对方一个又一个深绵的长吻来堵塞不能为人所知的细碎呻吟。  
然而治标不治本，当黑羽快斗的指腹贴着他敏感的腺体擦过去的那一刻，他砰地一把握住了床边的护栏，身体无可抑制地上挺。

“哈…！”

“服部，”白马探那边传来了笔记本关机时悠扬的乐曲，“要一起去吃个宵夜吗？听说学校门口有一家大阪烧还挺好吃的。”  
“啥？你会突然想起吃宵夜？”  
“不去吗，我请客。”  
“去去去，”服部平次踩着楼梯嘎吱嘎吱地往下翻，“太阳从西边出来啊！”

……

工藤新一煎熬地听着两人在楼下走来走去，他的手指死死的攥着栏杆，大腿根跟着黑羽快斗手指的开合与摸索，无助的瑟瑟发抖。  
他眼前白色黑色交替不停，雾蒙蒙的视线末端，能看见黑羽快斗纤长的睫毛，温柔地颤动着。  
咬住抵到唇边的锯齿，逆着方向偏头撕开了避孕套的包装。工藤新一张着嘴无声地喘，目光涣散地看着黑羽快斗解开皮带扣子。

“喂工藤黑羽！你俩去不去吃宵夜啊？”  
服部平次抬手咣咣咣地拍着两人床位中间的楼梯，“白马那家伙要请客啦！”  
床的主人突然清醒了一下，骤然收紧的后穴狠狠地圈紧了其中的手指。他收回手捂死了嘴，眼角挂着半干不干的生理泪水，瞪视着黑羽快斗，小幅度的，不停摇头。

被爱人一双湿漉漉的蓝色眸子望得头皮发麻，黑羽快斗俯身亲了亲他冒着汗的鼻尖，开口时已然是工藤新一平日里说话的调调，平铺直叙：“我有点困，就不去了，你也别吵黑羽，他好像不太舒服，提早睡了。”  
“哦对，他刚回来还咳嗽呢。”服部平次恍然大悟地放轻了声音。“那我俩先走了？”  
“嗯好。”黑羽快斗假模假样的打了个呵欠，抽出了埋在对方体内的手指，“帮我把灯关一下吧。

啪嗒。

罩顶洒下来的灯光灭了，唯有夹在床尾的，工藤新一往常看书时必备的小台灯还亮着。  
黑羽快斗踩着防盗门摔上的一瞬间，将性器挺进对方翁张的穴口，紧致的嫩肉四面八方地拥上，将他箍得进退艰难。他浅缓地抽送两下，用顶端蹭寻着微微凸起的敏感点。  
工藤新一勾住黑羽快斗的脖子小声地哼叫，尖锐快感后，食髓知味的腔壁放松下来，柔顺乖巧地包裹着体内的热锲。他把腿架到对方的肩背，脚跟软绵绵地在黑羽快斗的背上胡乱摩擦。

他仍旧不敢大声地叫，正值夜中，即使白马探和服部平次离开，隔壁宿舍也不见得没人留守。  
——害怕被人听见，却又因此跃跃欲试地悖德感，转化成了刺激肢体与脑神经的快意。

“别叫得…太大声哦？”  
黑羽快斗撑得低了些，偏头去咬那对棱角凸出的锁骨。手臂从身下人抬高的腰弓处探过去，交缠圈紧，狠狠地往下一摁。  
“啊！……唔…。”  
被这样大小力道的一顶，便撞出一声不大不小的惊喘。像是快要被洞穿的痛苦和快感交换着刺激他的神经。  
肠肉被妥帖地烙成对方的形状，随着对方的抽送而收缩。  
而在他身上肆虐地混蛋仍旧不知餍足，腰部用力将人完全地拦腰抱起，就着翻身的姿势使工藤新一正面跨坐在他的腿上。

“嗯啊……不……呜…太深…”

硬挺的性器仿佛更深入地破开了他的身体，难以启齿的酸胀感替代了疼痛化为难以抑制的快感。  
黑羽快斗一把将他推到墙面上，欺身抵着他。  
工藤新一手忙脚乱地摁住对方的肩膀，偏过头承受着激烈的撞击，黑羽快斗湿热的呼吸、轻笑和呢喃尽数洒落在他的耳畔。  
他紧紧地咬住嘴唇却咬不住脱口而出的呻吟。  
床板摇晃的声响，肉体激烈的碰撞。

工藤新一半裸露的后背贴着冰冷的墙壁，身前却是黑羽快斗灼热的拥抱。而后快感积累起来如同滔天的浪潮，冲毁了理性的堤坝迎头把他淹没。  
眼前闪出无数五光十色的斑点，像是天台上迷离的城市夜色，魂魄仿若脱离躯体，他无法感知四肢上的触觉——只靠后面高潮，更接近于濒死——他甚至不知道自己有没有叫出声。  
他颤抖着软在黑羽快斗怀里，紧紧蜷着的脚趾还勾着防护栏。

隔着橡胶套他也知道黑羽快斗和他几乎一前一后射出来。吃饱喝足的前任怪盗咬着他的耳朵退出他的身体，从上到下都是湿腻的声响。

工藤新一松懈地软躺下去，一巴掌推开了跟大型犬似的凑到近前的恋人。  
“…你这家伙…。”他的语气里有些无奈，“让开了，我要去洗澡…”  
而黑羽快斗只能接受这样“惨无人道”的拒绝——以明天早上还有课为原由，拒绝了他所要求的共浴——眼巴巴地看着工藤新一洗完澡，晾好衣服，爬床，再自己下去，洗完澡，爬床……  
而当他刚踩上楼梯，酒足饭饱的服部平次与白马探就一前一后地回来了。看上去除了吃得不错，消化得也还不错——看起来走去哪儿逛了一趟。

“哦——黑羽，你怎么突然下床了？”  
“咳……那个，出了一身汗，下来冲一下。”

黑羽快斗边爬楼梯边回复道，丝毫没有注意到白马探意味深长的目光。

“哦……！”一无所知的关西腔的少年仰着头好心提醒，“感冒的话你还是赶快钻被窝吧，这种时候被风吹容易加重病情的。”  
“……”黑羽快斗躺进被窝里拉好床帘，不明所以地清了清嗓子，“好，我知道了……晚安你俩。”  
“嘿晚安。”

“一小时三十五分四十二秒，晚安黑羽君。”

……哪里不对啊白马报时君？？  
黑羽快斗撇撇嘴吐了个槽，与他头顶头的工藤新一没有动静，不知是不是早已睡熟了。  
他撑起身来，把下巴搁在两张床中间的栏杆上，悄悄地伸手揭开了工藤新一的床帘。  
——也许是累得有些透支了，反而难得一见的睡得很香，他的少年双眼沉静地阖着，小巧的鼻翼翁动，嘴唇轻启呼吸均匀，模样纯真而无暇。

他低下头去，怜惜地亲吻恋人光洁白皙的额头。

——晚安。  
他说。

—End—

**Author's Note:**

> 番外：  
一分钟后，服部平次在一片寂静中开了口：  
“诶我说，你们有没有闻到一股………腥味？”  
白马探：噗。  
黑羽快斗：哈、哈哈，幻觉，幻觉。 


End file.
